Nuits fauves
by Suika-R
Summary: Et si les Granger avait été des sorciers ? Et si Hermione était née différente ? Sans pouvoirs ? Au détour d'une vie perdue, détruite, elle les rencontre. Eux. Ces deux personnes qui changeront sa vie à jamais. Premier OS. UA


_**Bonsoir !**_

 _Me voilà avec mon tout premier OS. On y parle toujours d'Hermione, mais tellement différente de ce qu'on peut trouver dans l'univers de JK Rowling._

 _J'espère que cette petite histoire vous plaira._

* * *

 **NUITS FAUVES**

 _Il était une fois, dans une grande ville d'Angleterre, une jeune fille. Depuis toujours_ … Ouais, je pourrais commencer comme ça. Mais c'est cliché, pathétique et tellement pas moi que ça en reviendrait à jouer à Miss Lady. Se faire passer pour quelqu'un d'autre. Certes, ma vie se résumait à ça, mais ce n'était quand même pas la raison pour laquelle je devais perpétuer ce faux-semblant. Bref. Assise dans mon rocking-chair en toile noire, je poussais un profond soupire. J'avais déjà essayé des centaines de façons de passer outre, et pourtant, c'était peine perdue. Comme ma mère disait si bien, j'étais condamnée bien avant le jour de ma naissance. C'était écrit dans les étoiles apparemment. Foutu destin, je t'en collerais bien des claques moi. A vrai dire, j'étais aussi perdue dans ma vie qu'un ruisseau d'eau fraiche en plein milieu du désert. Et j'étais la reine des métaphores. Oui, c'est là qu'on rigole. Sauf que comme à mon habitude, j'étais seule et absolument personne n'irait rire avec moi de mes blagues pas vraiment drôles. Voir carrément frôlant le niveau zéro. Seule dans mes pensées et dans ma chambre. Oh, bien sûr, il suffisait que j'ouvre ma porte, que je descende les quelques marches et que j'entre dans la pièce qui nous servait de salon, avec ma colocataire. Sauf que j'avais envie de jouer les pauvres petites filles esseulées, qui n'avaient absolument aucune cervelle pour se donner un coup de pied au cul. Mais assez parler de tout ça. Vous devez vous demander – comme je me le demande tous les jours – qu'est-ce qui a bien pu m'amener ici, en Ecosse, dans un petit village perdu au milieu de nulle part. Longue histoire. Et pour ça, il faudrait remonter des années en arrière. Ouais, au commencement de ma vie en somme. Et même si elle n'est pas spécialement intéressante, elle reste mon histoire. La mienne, celle que je ne pourrai jamais effacer, mais toujours changer dans un avenir proche. Bref. Fini les lamentations. Voici à quoi je ressemble.

Je devais avoir une dizaine d'années, quelque chose dans ce goût là lorsque mes parents se rendirent compte de mon « handicape ». Nous vivions à Londres, dans un petit quartier un peu paumé, pas très connu, mais assez agréable. Depuis toujours, les Granger étaient une famille de sorcier puissante, connue. Des gens fréquentables. Mon père était à la tête d'une stupide branche du Ministère. Plutôt importante, même si je ne me souviens plus du tout de ce qu'il faisait. Bref.

Donc, ce fut lorsque j'atteignis mes dix ans qu'on découvrit mon inhabilité à… pratiquer la magie. Au début, mes parents pensaient qu'à cause de mon caractère timide, mes pouvoirs étaient plus lents à sortir que les enfants normaux. Et à vrai dire, je l'ai cru aussi, je l'ai espéré, vraiment, du mieux que j'ai pu. Je ne pouvais imaginer être différente. Mais mes prières les plus fortes n'atteignirent pas Merlin.

Si les Granger étaient des parents aimants, ce fut très vite une descente aux enfers. Je leur faisais honte. Je finis même par y croire, qu'être une cracmole, une sans magie était la pire chose. Une créature à qui on ne voudrait même pas adresser un regard. En même temps, à cet âge là, on croit encore tout ce qu'on nous dit. Et je compris très vite qu'à l'âge adulte, on m'enverrait gentiment voir si l'herbe n'était pas plus verte ailleurs. C'est ainsi qu'à l'âge de seize ans, je décidais seule de quitter ma famille. Ma vie. Plus sur un coup de tête, je vous l'accorde, car à peine adolescente, vivre et survivre dehors quand on n'avait jamais rien connu d'autre que le confort d'un chez soi, c'était assez dérangeant. Et pas très pratique. Il n'empêche que jamais je ne retournais à Londres. Le lendemain, j'étais dans un train, direction l'Ecosse. Retenant à grandes peines mes larmes alors que je me disais que ce voyage en train ne m'amènerait jamais à Poudlard. Pour moi, c'était un nouveau départ, une nouvelle vie qui s'annonçait. Bien sûr, jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer que ce n'était que le début de mes tourments. Vraiment pas.

OOO

Il faisait nuit noire. Aucun bruit, aucun son, aucun bruissement de feuilles ne venait perturber mes oreilles. Et à vrai dire, j'aurais préféré entendre des gens hurler à une dizaine de mètres. Ça aurait été beaucoup moins flippant que de se retrouver seule, assise sur une bordure de trottoir à attendre que le temps passe. Depuis quelques semaines, je traînais les rues de Crovi, ce petit village écossais, essayant en vain de me trouver à manger, à boire ou simplement des endroits pour dormir. J'étais fatiguée, courbaturer, et je ne ressemblais à rien. Plus étonnant que personne ne veuille m'engager pour un quelconque boulot, aussi humain faisait-il. Je n'avais pas cherché à prendre contact avec des sorciers. Premièrement, je n'avais aucune idée si il en existait ici. Deuxièmement, je m'étais promis de ne plus jamais avoir affaire à eux.

Je désespérais lentement. J'en étais même venue à penser retourner à Londres, parmi les miens. Mais je doutais fort de leur accueil chaleureux. Plutôt une porte qui se claque. Des cernes immenses, les cheveux gras, je n'avais rien pour moi. Je poussais un profond soupire avant de me lever. Je ne sentais plus mes jambes, j'avais froid, j'avais faim. Mollement, je me dirigeais vers un parc, espérant trouver un banc libre afin de pouvoir m'endormir. Les jours passaient, les heures aussi, et ma vie avec. C'est alors que le jour de mes dix huit ans, je rencontrais Evan, Evan Rosier. Un type bizarre, plus vieux, et pas très net. Mais il m'offrit une place sur son canapé. Et vu l'état de mon corps et mes envies suicidaires, je n'y réfléchis pas à deux fois avant de me laisser tomber sur ses cousins moelleux et tellement doux à mon visage. J'avais passé deux ans à faire la manche, trainer dans les rues et mendier. Je ne ressemblais plus à une fille, Hermione Granger avait disparu de la surface de la terre. Mais je m'en foutais. Evan m'avait aidé. Et je me promis de lui en être reconnaissante autant que possible. Ce que je fis, durant un an. Il avait été mon sauveur, et j'étais prête à tout pour lui. Il semblait adorable. Il était parfait sous tous les points de vues. Et apparemment, c'était bien ça le problème. Ça n'existait pas. Et je m'en rendis compte bien assez tôt. Après un an de moment de paternité que je pensais ne jamais retrouvé, je redescendis bien vite sur terre. C'était un mardi, en juin.

« Hermione, t'es où ? »

« Dans la salle de bain ! Je viens de finir de me laver ».

J'entendis les lourds pas d'Evan se rapprocher. Secouant mes cheveux, je laissais tomber l'idée de réussir un jour à les dresser. « Faut qu'on parle ».

« Oui ? » Il me fit signe de le suivre, au salon. Assis sur des canapés deux hommes discutaient.

« Macnair, Dolohov, je vous présente Hermione, votre nouvelle employée »

Sans que je ne m'en étais rendue compte, Evan me tenait d'une poigne de fer le coude, m'empêchant tout mouvement. J'étais rouge tomate. Ces types me dévisageaient comme si j'étais un morceau de viande. Et très vite, je compris que c'était le cas.

« Hermione, tu te souviens que je t'ai sauvé la mise il y a un an n'est-ce pas ? Et bien c'est comme ça que tu me remercies. Ils tiennent un bar assez… comment dire ? Spécial. C'est là dorénavant que tu iras, ne fais pas cette tête, ce n'est pas un job que tu devrais détester, avec ta vraie nature. N'est-ce pas petite sorcière ? Ou Cracmole devrais-je dire ».

Sans plus un mot, il partit s'asseoir avec ses deux compères, me laissant figer, anéantie et totalement bouleversée. Il ricanait, content de son petit retournement de veste. Je m'étais fait bernée, comme une bleue. En même temps, j'avais joué à la naïve. Qui était assez bête pour croire à ce genre de sauveur sortit tout droit d'un live ? Et puis surtout, il avait découvert ma « nature ». L'espace d'un instant, j'avais oublié que les moldus, ce n'était pas réellement ma réalité. Un instant il me vint à l'idée de refuser. Avais-je réellement envie de découvrir ce que ce bar proposait ? Pas du tout. Et en même temps, je n'avais nulle part où aller.

« Tu commences mercredi prochain » sortit l'homme qui semblait être Macnair. Je relâchais mon souffle. Une semaine. Une semaine de répits, pour chercher… quoi donc ? Une solution ? Ce fut à mon tour d'émettre un ricanement intérieur. Certes. Une solution.

OOO

Nous étions samedi. Samedi soir. Jour où toute jeune adulte de mon âge n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde avant de sortir son portable, appeler ses amies et programmer une sortie digne de ce nom. Sauf que voilà, je n'avais pas d'amies. Ni de copines, ni de proches que je pourrais appeler pour aller danser et boire dans un bar. Personne vers qui me tourner. Oh, je ne me lamentais pas, loin de là. C'était ma faute, genre, totalement. Je ne faisais rien pour rencontrer d'autres gens, préférant rester cloîtrée dans mon minuscule petit appartement deux pièces, situé au dessus de celui de… Je ne me souvenais plus son nom. Un type étrange qui traînait avec la bande de Rosier. Un peu fou. Il passait son temps à passer son doigt sur un tatouage noir, dessiné sur son avant bras. Flippant.

C'est ainsi qu'encore une fois, je passais mon samedi soir, terrée sous une couette à lire un livre à la lueur d'une bougie. Ce fut quand celle-ci bascula et enflamma mon livre que j'eus le déclic. Je devais absolument trouver un endroit pour vivre beaucoup plus décent, et me bouger le cul. Il me restait trois jours. Et pourquoi pas trouver une colocataire. Le lendemain, vêtue d'une veste et d'un bonnet en laine, je parcourus les rues de Crovi, entrant dans toutes les boutiques à la recherche d'une annonce. Rien. Apparemment, en ces temps d'hiver, personne ne cherchait à sous-louer des appartements ou des chambres. C'était d'un triste. J'étais d'un triste. Abattue, je rentrais chez moi. Tout ce que j'avais pu récolter, c'est un prospectus pour une soirée dans un sous-sol. Désespérée, je décidais de m'y rendre.

Il y faisait chaud, les gens suaient, les corps s'entrelaçaient sans aucune gêne. Mais à mon plus grand soulagement, aucun signe de la bande à Rosier, aucun type bizarre regardant avec amour une encre noire représentant une tête de mort. Des moldus. De vrais moldus. Je passais la première partie de la soirée, accostée au bar, à attendre. Quoi, je n'en savais trop rien. Un miracle. à me morfondre sur ma vie pathétique de jeune femme de vingt ans qui n'avait absolument aucune idée de comment faire pour s'amuser.

« Je vous ressers ma petite dame ? » j'hochais la tête. Et hop. Une vodka tonic de plus. Alors que je comptais enfin rentrer chez moi, je sentis une main se poser sur mon bras. Tournant la tête, je tombais nez-à-nez avec une jeune femme brune.

« Salut. Tu t'en vas ? Tu ne veux pas plutôt aller danser ? »

Surprise de ces familiarités, j'hochais la tête en signe de négation.

« Aller, je suis pas un loup, j'vais pas te déchirer les veines ! »

C'était bien ma veine. « Ouais, non, je dois y aller, au revoir ». Je n'eus pas fait deux pas qu'elle se retrouvait devant moi. « Je te veux pas te mal, j'veux juste danser ! Tu danses ? »

C'était hallucinant. Pourquoi diable une étrangère voulait danser avec moi ? Je ne pus rien dire d'autres qu'accepter. Elle hurla sa joie dans mon oreille et me tira sur la piste de danse.

« C'est Lavande! Et toi ? » « Hermione» « Oh c'est trop sexy comme nom ! »

Elle était bizarre. Genre totalement bizarre. Mais elle avait l'air de vraiment s'amuser. Elle semblait être dans son élément. Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire en retour. C'était sans doute ça, l'idée, le sentiment de commencer à comprendre l'espèce moldue.

« Y a un mec qui te matte depuis tout à l'heure au bar, va le voir ! » « Oh, non, vraiment, je… ça ira » je me sentis rougir tandis que je sortais ces insanités. Imbécile. « Tu préfères les filles ? »

J'ouvris la bouche pour lui répondre quand mon regard se posa sur un homme aussi beau que terrifiant. Merde. Je savais bien que ma peur était totalement irrationnelle, mais je ne pouvais m'en défaire, me défaire de cette impression de déjà-vu. Ce type, sa tête, me disait quelque chose. Ses cheveux trop blonds pour être réels m'étaient familier. En descendant un matin chercher mon journal, j'avais aperçu un éclair blanc se fondre dans l'appartement du fou en bas de chez moi.

« ça va ? T'es toute pâle » « Je… je, oui, non, il faut que je sorte, vite. » Sans plus un mot, je slalomais entre les corps afin de rejoindre la sortie. C'était moins une. « Dis, tu fuis qui comme ça ? » « AHHHH » la main sur le cœur, je me remettais du saisissement qu'elle venait de me faire subir.

« Sorry. Mais je commençais à m'emmerder avant de te trouver, donc tu pars, je pars. »

C'est bien ce que je disais bizarre. Mais sans trop savoir pourquoi, j'avais envie de lui faire confiance. « Je… Quelqu'un que j'avais l'impression de connaître, sans connaître et euh… Que je ne voulais pas croiser. »

Lavande leva un sourcil. « Tu parles de celui qui vient de rentrer ? Le blond ? Malefoy ? Ouais. T'as raison, faut pas s'approcher de se genre de mec. Bon, tu veux terminer la soirée chez moi ? J'ai de l'alcool, des jeux, des films, et aucuns sorciers dans mon salon ! Bon, certes, je suis en recherche de colocataire, mais je peux t'assurer qu'aucun poilu ne dort chez moi en ce moment ! »

Et ma bouche se décrocha. « Un… un quoi ? » Et ce fut au tour de la blonde d'ouvrir grand les yeux. « Un… homme ? Oublie. » « Non, non. Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? T'es.. au courant ? » « Moi ? J'en suis une. » Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent encore un peu plus. C'était bien ma veine. « Désolée, j'ai cru que vu que tu connaissais Malefoy… Ben… Merde. »

D'un coup d'œil je la vis sortir sa baguette. « NON ! Attends ! Je sais ! Je suis une cracmole » répétais-je aussi vite que possible, désireuse d'échapper à son sort d'oubliette quelconque. Lavande eut un moment d'hésitation puis sourit en grand. Et je finis par accepter de la suivre chez elle. Puis, elle avait une chambre de libre, et c'était toujours un pas en avant. Il fallait plus que je lui explique ma situation et qu'elle m'aide à trouver un plan.

OOO

Janvier. Ça faisait quelques mois que j'avais rencontré Lavande. Nous étions devenues coloc. Et on s'entendait comme larrons en foire. J'avais finalement reconnecté mon côté sorcier à moi-même. J'avais finalement compris qu'elle était plutôt portée sur les filles. Néanmoins, parfois, c'était bizarre. Elle avait beau être mon amie, parfois j'avais l'impression que son regard était différent. Et me promener en serviette devant elle, disons que j'évitais. Enfaite, elle n'avait jamais émis le moindre rapprochement. Jusqu'à ce fameux soir de réveillon…

« Hermmmmm' »

« Mec, t'es morte bourrée, calme toi, t'es censée être l'hôte ! »

« Ohhh arrête de faire ta prude non de dieu ! BOIS »

Je ris, mais finis quand même par accepter son verre. Qui se finit en bouteille. A minuit tapante, tout le monde était mort torché. Et je ne faisais pas exception à l'affaire. Trois heures du matin. Il n'y avait plus personne. Ou tout du moins, les festivités se continuaient sur la place publique. Mais pas encore assez à l'aise dans ces endroits remplis de monde, j'avais préféré rester dans l'appartement, afin d'aller dormir. Quelques minutes plus tard, j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir.

« Lavande ? » « Ouiiiiiiii »

Je descendis dans le living, lui demandant ce qu'elle faisait ici.

« Sans toi, c'est moins drôle. Pourquoi tu ne viens pas ? Je veux m'amuser avec toi ! »

« J'étais fatiguée, puis tu sais, j'ai encore un peu de mal avec tout ça. »

« Viens, on va regarder Sex on the City ! »

Je ris. Et voilà qu'on était installé sur l'énorme fauteuil, sous un plaid, à boire un chocolat chaud à quatre heures du mat et à se bidonner comme des fillettes de neuf ans. Le film était presque fini. Il ne restait plus que quelques minutes. Je sentis le regard de mon amie peser sur moi.

« Quoi ? »

« Rien, t'es belle ».

Et je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir comme une gamine. Tripotant mes doigts, regardant ailleurs.

« T'as jamais eu envie d'essayer ? »

« Quoi ? » Je n'obtiens rien d'autres qu'un énième sourire. Et un peu plus de rouge sur mes joues.

« Arrête moi »

« Quoi ? » Ouais bon, Hermione, tu devenais répétitive là.

Mais je ne pus rien faire d'autres que de rester totalement passive et les yeux écarquillés quand je vis Lavande s'approcher de moi. Et avant que je n'aie pu faire ou dire un seul mot, je sentis ses lèvres appuyer contre les miennes. Nom d'un slip de Merlin ! Elle balança le plaid à terre, frôlant avec sa main ma hanche. Et je restais tétanisée. Poussant mon corps, je finis par me retrouver couchée, mon amie au-dessus de moi.

« Qu'est-ce que… »

Je n'obtiens rien d'autres, une fois encore, qu'une main dans mes cheveux. Elle me faisait flipper. Mais en même temps, je ne pouvais pas dire que c'était néfaste. C'était même bon. Timidement, j'osais passer mes mains dans son dos. Je n'avais absolument aucune idée de ce que je faisais. Aucune.

« Bonne année darling ».

Et la seconde d'après, elle avait disparue dans sa chambre. Le lendemain, elle fit comme si de rien n'était. Comme si jamais pareille chose ne s'était passé. Et je m'en accommodais. C'était mieux comme ça, non ? Si… Peut-être. Bref. J'étais une fille torturée, et ça n'allait pas changer de plus tôt.

OOO

Février, un mercredi soir. J'avais été appelé par mon patron en dernière minute, une de ses serveuses était tombée malade et il avait besoin de moi pour la remplacer au pied levé. Oui, parce qu'étrangement, j'avais réussi à trouver un job de serveuse dans un pub moldu. Lavande m'avait assuré qu'elle s'était occupé de tout concernant les mangemorts comme elle les appelait. J'avais haussé les épaules, bien heureuse d'en être débarrassée. Apparemment, sa mère était bien placée au Ministère de la Magie.

Comme j'étais libre et que j'habitais à deux rues du pub, c'était le plus naturellement qu'il m'avait demandé – ordonné devrais-je dire – de venir au plus vite. Je secouais la tête, m'empressant d'enfiler mon énorme manteau doudoune et de sortir dans le froid. A Crovi, en hiver, c'était à croire qu'on déménageait au pôle nord. Quelques heures plus tard, la salle était déjà bien remplie. Je n'avais jamais travaillé un mercredi soir. La clientèle était totalement différente de celle que je connaissais.

« Hé Granger, ça grange ? » Je me tournais vers une rousse à la poitrine trop généreuse pour être réelle. Riant comme une baleine. Je secouais la tête, souriant à moitié. Je travaillais avec elle le samedi soir, et c'était sa phrase à chaque fois qu'on se croisait.

Franchement, j'aurais préféré rester chez moi. Mais le loyer ne se payait pas tout seul, et on ne pouvait pas dire que j'avais un quelconque diplôme moldu. Je n'en avais même aucun. J'aimais pourtant lire. Vraiment. Mais après quelques entretiens foireux, j'avais vite compris qu'une jeune femme de vingt et un ans sans rien, c'était à la limite de la cause perdue. Et travailler dans le monde sorcier était totalement et absolument inimaginable.

Quelques instants plus tard, je faisais mon premier service. Mais à peine avais-je mis un pied dans la salle que mon regard accrochait un regard aussi gris que froid. Merde. Doublement merde. J'en trébuchais même. Bordel. C'était bien ma veine. Bon. A première vue, il ne me connaissait pas ce Maleproie. Je crois que c'était son nom. Je fis mine de ne rien laisser paraître. Même si mon corps entier tremblait. Merde. Pourquoi Lavande n'était-elle pas là quand on avait besoin d'elle ?!

« Serveuse ? Un jus de citrouille » entendis-je alors que je passais à la table de monsieur-yeux-gris.

« Putain t'es con, pas de ça. » lui chuchota un de ses amis. « Un coca s'il vous plait » reprit-il plus fort. J'hochais la tête rapidement avant de m'enfuir dans la cuisine. Et j'envoyais une collègue leur apporter sa boisson.

Le lendemain matin, je racontais l'histoire à Lavande, au petit déjeuner. Celle-ci haussa les épaules. Ce Malefoy n'avait apparemment rien à se reprocher jusqu'à preuve du contraire.

« C'est pas possible Herm', faudrait vraiment que tu lises cette fichue Gazette »

Je secouais la tête. Plus loin je serais du monde sorcier, mieux je m'en porterais.

OOO

« Hermione ? »

Je sursautais tout en relevant la tête. Triple merde.

« Tu connais mon monde. Je l'ai vu à ton regard mercredi. »

Ma salive avait totalement disparue et j'essayais vainement de reprendre mon souffle. Ce type me faisait me sentir mal à l'aise. Son regard trop perçant me foutait les boules. Et j'avais toujours se pressentiment que ça n'allait pas. Qu'il était mauvais.

« Ton prénom me dit quelque chose. Prénom qu'on n'entend pas à tous les détours de rue. Qui es-tu ? »

Ne pas répondre. Ne pas répondre. Meilleure attitude possible. Je lui fis un sourire crispée avant de continuer mon chemin dans les allés du supermarché. Jetant un coup d'œil derrière moi, je vis avec soulagement qu'il avait disparu.

Malheureusement mon répit fut de courte durée. Une semaine plus tard, il refit son apparition. Un sourire enjôleur sur les lèvres cette fois-ci. J'étais de post au bar ce soir-là, et je n'avais aucun moyen de m'échapper.

« Hermione… Hermione Granger, la cracmole anglaise en fuite »

« Quoi ? » Je lançais des regards apeurés autour de moi.

« T'inquiète, personne ne nous écoute. Je ne te veux pas de mal tu sais. » J'avais du mal à y croire néanmoins. « Je réintègre ma question. Qui es-tu ? »

Et étrangement, tout comme avec Lavande, je me laissais aller à me dire qu'au final, il n'était peut-être pas si mauvais que ça au final.

OOO

« PARDON ? Je te l'interdis ! Oublie ça tout de suite, tu ne lui parleras plus jamais. Ce mec, même si il semble net, est une pure ordure. » Je fronçais des sourcils. Lavande n'approuvait pas vraiment le jeune homme que je servais maintenant chaque jour à la même heure et avec qui je bavardais un peu.

« Tu racontes n'importe quoi. Il est sympa. Il me fait rire. » « Tu ne lis jamais les journaux sorciers ? T'es malade. Sauve toi, merde ! » « Va te faire foutre Brown, tu me les casses. A croire que tu veuilles que je reste seule et juste pour toi »

Sur ce, je m'échappais de chez moi, en colère. Elle n'avait pas le droit de me dicter mes amitiés. Et ce Drago, il était toujours souriant. Et tellement beau. Elle ne pouvait pas me dire quoi faire. Qui fréquenter. Vraiment pas.

OOO

J'évitais de plus en plus de me rendre dans l'appartement que je partageais avec Lavande. Je n'avais toujours pas digéré ses paroles. J'avais le droit de me faire des amis, mince quoi. Et je passais le plus clair de temps dans l'atelier de Malefoy. Il m'avait un jour annoncé qu'il peignait à ses heures perdues, loin de ses parents avec qui il avait coupé les ponts m'avait-il raconté. Pourquoi me dire ça ? Je n'en avais aucune idée. Je ne savais même pas qui était ses parents. Et le mal aise que je ressentais au début avec lui avait totalement disparu. Je me surprenais même à l'observer en douce, rougissant quand il posait son regard gris sur moi.

« Que m'as-tu fais Hermione ? »

Je relevais les yeux du bouquin que je lisais, assise sur son canapé, pendant qu'il lisait la Gazette. Journal qu'il avait posé sur la table. Ses yeux gris fixés sur moi.

« Pardon ? »

« Tu m'ensorcelles »

Attrapant mon livre d'une main, il le balança d'un côté de la pièce. Tout en remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille. Mon cœur se mit à battre plus vite, ma respiration à augmenter. Mes mains devinrent moites. Et lui, lui, il souriait.

« Au grand diable le protocole » Fermant étroitement les yeux, je sentis ses lèvres se poser sur les miennes. Mon cœur rata un battement. Merde. Je n'avais pas pris conscience du temps depuis lequel j'attendais ce moment. De sentir son désir pour moi. De goûter à ses lèvres, de sentir sa respiration contre ma joue. Oh oui. J'attendais ça. Quelques instants plus tard, je me retrouvais assise sur ses genoux, ses mains dans mes cheveux rebelles, les miennes agrippées à sa chemise. Je gémis doucement tandis que sa langue envahissait ma bouche. L'air se faisait plus chaud, plus dense. Plus intime.

« C'est fini maintenant »

Et la seconde d'après, je perdais connaissance.

OOO

Assise dans une pièce froide, les lèvres bleues, le regard vide, je retenais une larme. Un souffle. Un déchirement. J'avais été naïve. Une fois encore. J'avais émis l'hypothèse de pouvoir réfléchir par moi-même. Je retiens un ricanement avant de sentir mes yeux se remplir de larmes. Les poignets ligotés. Le corps aussi bleu que mes lèvres, je fermais les yeux. J'avais été naïve. J'avais préféré croire un inconnu. Un jeune blond dont je m'étais enfuie en premier lieu plutôt que mon amie. Ma seule amie. Qui m'avait pourtant mise en garde. Et aujourd'hui, je n'étais plus rien, enfermée dans une tour. Je repensais à Lavande. Elle devait se demander où j'étais. Ou râler, parce que je ne la prévenais pas si je rentrais manger. Puis je repensais à mes parents. Ils devaient avoir oublié qu'ils avaient eu une fille. Je n'étais plus rien. Qu'une enveloppe humaine qui peinait à reprendre son souffle. Mon corps était engourdi, détruit par les potions avalées, les sorts reçus. Et la porte grinça.

« C'est ton jour de chance la cracmole. Le Maître est là »

Et dans un dernier souffle, j'eus le courage, l'audace, la bêtise de sourire. C'était fini. J'allais finalement goûter à la paix véritable. Loin d'une vie qui n'avait jamais réellement voulu de moi.

* * *

 ** _The end._**

 _Et voilà, mon premier OS terminé. J'ai voulu exploré une autre facette des Hermione qu'on connait. Une Hermione seule, sans pouvoir, qui ne connaît pas grand chose d'autre que la souffrance._

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu, dites moi ce que vous en pensez. Critiques négatives ou positives, je prends de tout. J'aimerais vraiment savoir si vous avez aimé, j'ai plusieurs autres idées d'OS, voir si ça vaut la peine._

 _xx_


End file.
